One-Shot: Yo Fui Quien Te Amo NS
by TheNarutoHistories
Summary: La lujuria es el mayor pecado de los humanos, Naruto intentado de demostrar a Sakura sus sentimientos a través de la pasión.


_**Buenas Gente,**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **vengo con un One-Shot NaruSaku.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Contiene Lemon.**_

* * *

 **No, esto no me puede estar pasando. Después de todo lo que hice por ti; ¡¿Tú me pagas de esa manera?! ¡eh! Pero claro, como no me di cuenta antes… ¡Solo fui utilizado por ti! –Le grite de manera descontrolada, no podía creer lo que me había dicho… ella jugo conmigo…**

 **—** **Ambos sabemos que yo… ¡nunca te amé! –Me lo reprocho en la cara, estaba más alterada que yo.**

 **Me dolieron sus palabras, las note tan sinceras, pero ella sabe que no siempre fue así… Desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de un patán llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Realmente era un desgraciado, enamoraba a las chicas con sus "lindas palabras" y después de un tiempo se aburría y las dejaba como si de un perro se tratase.**

 **Sakura fue una de "ellas" acudió a mi cuando Sasuke termino con ella, lloraba desgarradamente aferrándose a mí, yo… nunca la deje sola. No me atrevía a soltarla, fui su consolador en los momentos más difíciles, Sakura sabía de mis sentimientos hacia ella… no sé qué paso en su cabeza ese momento…**

 **Flash Back.**

 **—** **¡Por qué Naruto! ¡Yo siempre le di todo de mí! –Me reclamaba con angustia, mientras abrazaba mi pecho fuertemente.**

 **Intente mantenerme al margen pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo. Antes de que mis brazos me respondieran, ya me encontraba envolviéndola con mi fuerte calor corporal. No entendía lo que me sucedía, solo quería tenerla junto a mí, deseaba quitarle esa pena.**

 **—** **Él no te merece, Sakura-Chan. –Le susurre cerca de su oído.**

 **La desprendí lentamente un poco de mí, me quede observando sus bellos ojos; aunque estaban colorados de tantas lagrimas que brotaban por sus mejillas.**

 **Sumergí mi mano en sus bellos pómulos, y fui secando esas gotas que viajaban por su cara. Me observo inocentemente; al igual que yo, pero de manera más profunda. Nuestras miradas nos reflejaban a los dos, nuestros suspiros nos hacían acercarnos de a poco. ¿Esto era correcto? ¿Está bien que, suceda? Sea cual sea la respuesta. No podía detenerme.**

 **Nuestros labios hicieron contacto de manera lenta y suave. Todavía no era un beso profundo, era solo un pequeño roce. Parece que tenía que tomar yo la iniciativa. Extendí mi mano hacia su mentón y con un pequeño roce de nuestras narices, me dispuse a besarla, fue un beso lento, que comenzó a tornarse apasionado.**

 **Sakura solo se dejó llevar por mí, había logrado mi cometido y ese era que cedieran sus lágrimas. Nos separamos por falta de aire; ella inclino su rostro en mi frente.**

 **—** **Perdóname… Naruto. Yo… -Note su voz a punto de quebrantarse.**

 **—** **No. Discúlpame tu Sakura-Chan.**

 **—** **Lo mejor será que me valla. –Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero no se lo permití. Tome su mano sin titubear, estaba dispuesto a no dejar que se valla; no después de lo que paso…**

 **Ella me observo de reojo, su rostro solo tenía la marca de esas respectivas lágrimas, la jale hacia mí, y de manera inesperada para ella, la tome de la cintura.**

 **Me quede mirando sus labios, estaban rojizos. Otra vez mi cuerpo no me respondía, la iba a besar. Si, lo deseaba, ya no era por simple capricho, no, esta vez era por lujuria.**

 **Le profundice el beso, Sakura nuevamente lo correspondió. Me abrazo por el cuello, mientras chocábamos con algunos muebles. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, ella era tan buena besadora, no quería dejarla; Una pequeña mordida me lleve, que sensualidad. Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a mi habitación. Donde se abalanzo contra mí y caímos en la cama.**

 **En un momento pensé en detenerme, prácticamente Sakura era mi amiga de la infancia, éramos muy cercanos. Mientras ella no se detenga, no lo hare yo tampoco. Después de que nos separáramos del beso.**

 **Ella me miro directo a los ojos, estaba encima de mí.**

 **—** **Esto, es lo que siempre habrías querido. No Naruto.**

 **Mi reacción de impacto fue tan grande, que siento que hubiera vuelto mi viejo yo y me estuviera preguntando "Que rayos crees que haces" Supongo que ya no lo podía ocultar, Sakura me atraía mucho físicamente, tanto como sus nalgas y sus pechos. Siempre soñé en querer hacerle el amor.**

 **Pero para que ella me haya dicho esas palabras, solo quería decir una cosa. Ya sabía que tenía deseos sexuales por ella.**

 **Entretanto Sakura levantaba mi playera, y daba lengüetazos y mordiscos a mis tetillas. Parecía que las estuviera succionando, yo aún no podía creer que ella sabía que yo la deseaba.**

 **Paro, levantando su regazo y su mirada. Se quitó la polera. Llevaba unos sostenes rosados, yo aún impresionado mire su rostro, ella solo formo una sonrisa media macabra.**

 **—** **Desahoguémonos. –Fue la frase que me insinuó en el oído.**

 **Su mano bajo hacia mi pantalón, abrió el cierre y de golpe lo bajo con fuerza. Quede con los bóxer y la polera, pero debía admitirlo tenía una erección. Trague saliva por el nerviosismo, y aunque estuve mucho tiempo pensando sobre ella, de lo que estábamos haciendo, también de que sabía sobre mis deseos hacia ella. Decidí dejarlo todo de lado. Yo la amaba, y ella estaba destruida por dentro, si la satisfago es probable que tenga una oportunidad con ella.**

 **Di un rápido giro en la cama esta vez dejándola a ella debajo, me saque la polera, y comencé a besar su suave cuello, me dispuse a dejarle un beso marcado, así que succione su piel con euforia. Soltó un pequeño jadeo, note que le gustaba, pase mi lengua sobre su perilla hasta llegar a su boca, donde perdimos nuestra decencia y nos disponíamos a seguir con esto. Bajo con delicadeza sus pantalones, nos habíamos despojado de toda la ropa, Incluso de mis bóxer. Ella era la única que todavía traía consigo misma su ropa interior. Con algo de nerviosismo comencé a despojar su sostén, con su mirada puesta en mí, una mirada lasciva, lujuria era lo que sentía.**

 **Baje la mirada para observar esos pechos; Eran pequeños pero eso no importaba, no dude en llenarlos de besos. Sakura agarro mi cabeza, dándome tirones ¿Le gustaba? Comencé a juguetear con sus pezones, mientras los lamia. Ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, es lo que yo quería, ya no podía aguantar más.**

 **—** **Sakura-Chan… ¿Puedo? –Pregunte excitadamente, ella solo me respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y sus pómulos ruborizados.**

 **—** **Aquí voy…**

 **Baje sus bragas apresuradamente, no lograba controlarme quedo con sus piernas juntas, así que no dude en separárselas; Estaba bastante lubricada por lo que veía, sus pequeños fluidos llegaban a salir.**

 **—** **Estas bastante excitada, Sakura-Chan**

 **—** **¿De quien crees que es la culpa? Idiota. –Respondió entre quejidos.**

 **Esta no era mi primera vez. Tuve sexo con una amiga con anterioridad, a ella yo le gustaba, y como yo solo pensaba en Sakura, nunca la tome mucho en cuenta. Pero queda claro que aunque me sedujo, no me resistí a su increíble hambre y sed, de sexo.**

 **No me impute y comencé a lamer su clítoris… era genial escuchar esos gemidos. Estaba completamente abierta de piernas.**

 **Mientras la lamia, mis manos avanzaban hacia sus pechos.**

 **Después de unos 2 minutos, me alce con vista en frente. Era el momento de penetrarla. Me disponía hacerlo, no me puse condón, tenía claro que no debía irme dentro de ella. Comencé a introducirlo dentro. ¿Pero qué rayos? Me fue más fácil, que cuando lo hice con ella. Acaso Sakura ¿No era virgen? Que importa si no fuera, total ahora yo disfrutaría de su cuerpo. En todos los sentidos.**

 **Lo introduje sin gran problema, la lubricación estaba haciendo su trabajo, mis manos se juntaron con las suyas. Nuestros dedos se abrazaban entre sí, ver su rostro gimiendo de placer era mi mayor fantasía; Embestía con rapidez, dentro de ella sentía como me apretaba cada vez más. Jadeos desprendía, acompañado de una acalorada posición que disfrutábamos.**

 **—** **¡Oh! ¡Oh! Sakura-Chan.**

 **—** **¡Ah! Que bien se siente… -Expreso con su agitada respiración.**

 **Que deseo más placentero fue el penetrarla de esa manera, ambos ruborizados nos mirábamos tiernamente.**

 **Después de 10 minutos en esa posición un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi pierna izquierda. —¡Mierda! -Dije deteniéndome.**

 **—** **Que paso, ¿porque te detuviste? –Pregunto agotada.**

 **—** **Un calambre… lo siento.**

 **Comencé a sobar mi pierna pero aquella sensación molesta no se iba. Sakura en un acto inesperado, giro con su cuerpo dejándome boca abajo y ella encima de mí.**

 **—** **¡Ahora me toca a mí! Tu solo disfruta. –Su sonrisa macabra, y su mirada lasciva solo provocaban más mi excitación.**

 **Agarro mi pene con su mano suavemente, se disponía a introducirlo dentro de ella, iba lentamente pero segura; Una vez dentro comenzó a moverse. Esta vez yo era el de los gemidos, esa posición me encantaba, mis manos las lleve a sus nalgas, con ellas les daba impulso. Subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba llegando al clímax cuando cierro mis ojos por tal grande placer que sentía, sentí como ya no estaba dentro de ella, lo había sacado, abrí los ojos para notar como se acercaba y comenzaba a lamer mi miembro, para después echárselo completamente a la boca. Succionaba nos ansias, como si de un chupete se tratase. No lo soporte y me fui dentro de su boca.**

 **La observe notando como degustaba mi esencia glucosa en su boca, para terminar de tragarla en un mar de sonrisas. Me acerque a ella y comencé a besarla intensamente. Ese día nos quedamos juntos hasta el anochecer, solo diciéndonos cosas lindas al oído, pero algo no andaba bien. Después de ese día no la volví a ver si no hasta dentro de 2 meses.**

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **—** **¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que hicimos?! –Dije enfadado.**

 **—** **¡Reacciona! ¡Solo fue capricho lo que hicimos! O me dirás acaso que te enamoraste.**

 **—** **¡Tu sabias de mis sentimientos hacia a ti! Y aun así… solo me viste la cara de idiota. –Note su enojo, pero yo tampoco estaba feliz, como se podía engañar a ella misma.**

 **—** **¡¿Sabes qué?! Vete al demonio Naruto, nunca fuimos nada y nunca lo seremos. –Tomo su bolso y se comenzó a alejar hacia la puerta.**

 **—** **¡Eso, vete! Solo eres una caprichosa, tu vida será una mentira junto al lado de él. ¿Amor? Dices no sabes diferenciar entre amor y obsesión… pero sabes que… ¡Yo no te dejare de amar! Recuerda esto; Cuando él te deje recordaras mis palabras, el solo te utilizara. –Las lágrimas solo querían salir de mis ojos, veía como ella se iba con la oscuridad, esto es un engaño.**

 **—** **Terminaste. –Respondió con una mirada fría.**

 **—** **Si lo hice, ten en cuenta que… Yo fui quien te amo…**

 **—** **Madura Naruto. –Salió de la casa.**

 **Y pensar que ella volvería con aquel tipo que la hizo sufrir, no le importaba si yo me hundía en un mar de lágrimas, ella solo pensó en sí misma y con una venda en sus ojos avanzo, solo espero que su tropiezo no sea muy fuerte…**

 **FIN**


End file.
